


Moving On (That’s What We Should Do)

by deva_dyst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Moving On, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_dyst/pseuds/deva_dyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a nice game, really, and what make it feels better because it doesn’t that hurt anymore. It still a bit hurt of course  but its nothing compare to how it feels in the first time.</p><p>I almost forget how sharp the icy hand that gripped my heart when we came to that decision. I barely remember it now. I barely remember how it seems my lung has stop working. I can breath now, without pain or that bleeding wound.</p><p>Manuel and Benedikt deal with their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On (That’s What We Should Do)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this in the first place, I love Manuel-Benni, but then I read some fanfics, and yeah I can't defeat the temptation to write this. So this is it. I feel sad while writing this, though.
> 
> So, I hope you like it, and please remember English is not my first language, so forgive me if you find many mistakes.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Anyway, it sets up after the game between FC Bayern and Schalke 04 ended up 1-1 on February 4th

Manuel POV

“Nice game, huh?”  
“Sort of, an honour to make goal against you.” Benni says, half teasing me. I laugh a bit.  
“Yes, yes, of course. You guys head back straight to your hotel?”  
“Yeah, we’ll be back to Gelnsenkirchen tomorrow.”  
“How’s there?” We keep talking while walking side by side to the parking area.  
“Snowy, calm, serene, just like usual.”  
“I should’ve guess it, right?”  
“Yeah, you should.” We arrive at the parking area. His bus waiting. “Well, bye Manu.”  
“Bye, take care.”  
“You too.” He waves at me for the last time before heading to his bus.  
I stand where I am, watching the bus go. It’s not hard like the first time, but still there’s sting in my heart. It doesn’t feel wrong, but still I know it can be better. You can’t live this life without sacrifice something, I know that and I know I should’ve stop thinking about this long time ago, but it something that keep haunting me.  
“Manu? Why are you here, alone?” There’s a voice behind me, I recognize that as Bastian’s voice. I turn around and put a smile on my face.  
“Oh, I’ve just talk with Benni?”  
“Benni? Where’s he now?”  
“His bus just left.”  
“Oh. Come on, let’s back now, it start getting really cold here.”  
“Of course."

********************  
Benni POV  
I look at the window along the way back to hotel. It has been a nice game, really, and what make it feels better because it doesn’t that hurt anymore. It still a bit hurt of course but its nothing compare to how it feels in the first time. Though, I still can remember exactly how bad it was.

(“No, it just. I feel you getting far from me.” Manuel says, not accusing or what, just say matter of factly.  
I sigh. “We not working.”  
“Benni…” He starts but then stop himself.  
“We both know that is right, Manu. We not working, not anymore.” I hold back the tears that threaten to come to the surface. “Not anymore, I’m tired and I know you too.”  
“But we can keep this up all this time, we can do it.”  
“Manu, don’t lie to yourself. We can’t.”  
“Benni, you remember, we’ve been through so many things together, we pass so many obstacle, we can Benni.”  
“Not this time Manu, We’ve been enough and I know you know that.”  
Manu look at me with such emotional intensity, it makes me slightly shiver. But I have to do this and I know Manuel understand that this thing should happen. He just deny it, like I did before I came to this decisión. He sighs and smiles sadly to me and I know my heart shatter.  
“I love you. I do. But you’re right. We’re not working.”  
“Not anymore.” I nod, fight back the tears.  
“Not anymore.” He seems struggle with the same fight.  
“Thank you. For everything.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
And we kiss for the last time, and I gave in. I let the hot tears streaming down my face. And Manu too.  
It hurts, it bleeding badly. And when we meet in the game for the first time after that, it feel like there’s someone poour salt in my bleeding heart. Pour it over and over until the pain feels like permanent thing, like it’s part of me.)

“Benni, hey!” Fabian pats my shoulder and bring me back to the current time.  
“Oh yeah, what?”  
“We has arrived, come on.”  
I doesn’t realize we has arrived at hotel. Fabian gives me a curious look but then just shake his head. I get out from the bus and walk straight to my room. 

*****************  
Manuel POV  
I almost forget how sharp the icy hand thay gripped my heart when we came to that decision. I barely remember it now. I barely remember how it seems my lung has stop working. I can breath now, without pain or that bleeding wound. At first I thought the pain will never stop, will always haunt me but eventually it stops. And I know to who I have to address the credit.  
-Nice game. Good saves Manu. Don’t let that one goal make you down-  
I smile at that text message. He always the optimist one, the cheerful one, the bright one. And I’m fully aware that it’s one of the factor that help me. That heal me. His shine. His warmth.  
-Well, you know I’m not. Yes, it was a good game, at least we got a point-  
-Nah, that’s spirit. Where are you now?-  
-Just arrive at home. Cool off.-  
-Ge rest then.-  
-Yes, I will. You too.-  
-Hmmm.-  
I smile at the text message he sent to me. Sometimes he just send a very very short message, but that’s enough. Enough to make me smile to myself, make me warm.  
I think that’s why I fell for him in the first place, because even his existance make the warmth melt the icy hand that grip my heart.  
My phone ring. There’s another text message from him. I frown and read it.  
-Anyway, you looked sexy in the match.-  
I laugh a little. Yeah, I can breathe now.

*********************  
Benni POV  
I step out from bathroom when my phone ring. I pick it and smile when I see the name in the screen.  
“Hey." He says.  
“Hey.”  
“Interesting game, nice goal.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, that’s a good goal. You happy?”  
“Of course, but yeah, I just hope it can be better.”  
“I hope so.” There’s an edge in his voice. And I know what he means is not only about this game, not only about my team. “I believe it will better. It will be fine.”  
I hear him laugh. “Now, you are the optimist one.”  
“I always be.”  
He laughs again. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. When will you back to Gelsenkirchen?”  
“Tomorrow, why? Are you so eager to meet me?”  
“Yeah, sort of. But I doubt I’ll find time to meet you.” He says in teasing tone.  
“Oh, you have to. Gelsenkirchen and Dortmund are not that far.”  
“Nah, I’ll try to persuade Kloppo then.”  
“Okay, whatever.” I laugh a little.  
“Anyway, where are you now?”  
“My hotel room. I’ve just bath when you call me.”  
“So you’re just wear a towel now?”  
“Sort of.”  
“Uh, you look hot for sure.”  
I laugh at his naughty tone. “Good luck to persuade Kloppo then.”  
“Pray for me, ya?”  
“Yes, I will.”  
He pauses for awhile and when he speaks, he says. “I love you Benni.”  
I smile, there was a time when I felt the pain was like permanent thing, and yeah I know the pain is there, but it’s not bleeding, it’s not kill me. Not anymore. And when I says. “I love you too, Mats.” It feels so natural, the pain almost feel surreal.

*******************  
Manuel POV  
“How’s your injury?” I call Julian before the train start. It has been somedays since the last time I call him. Julian is like my own little brother, and yeah he definetely suitable to be my baby brother.  
“Well, it getting better. I hope I’ll play soon.”  
“Hope so. I miss play against you.”  
“Yeah? Uh, me too.”  
“How’s everything there, Jule?”  
“Nah, not much different from usual. Everyone is in high spirit to get the good result, Leon and Max laugh at something that no one understand and yeah they sing random songs, Fabian just look at them weirdly, and Benni looks very happy, I guess that because Mats came yesterday.”  
“Mats?”  
“Yeah, he came yesterday, and Benni looks like a lovebird.”  
“Hey, don’t call him like that! He’s your captain after all.” I laugh a bit at his words. That’s really Julian.  
“Oh, don’t use the captaincy thing as your excuse, you say that because you also like that when Christoph around, heh?”  
“Whatever.”  
I hear him laugh. “Anyway, what about you? Everything okay there?”  
“Yeah, everything just fine, Thomas seems never grow up, Bastian keep pull on pranks. Typical.”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Hey, Jule, the training will start.”  
“Oh okay, bye.”  
“Bye, take care baby brother.”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
I put my phone and start to walk to the field. It is nice to hear how Benni and Mats are going well. Because, that’s what both of us can do, should do. To heal the pain, to recover, to start something new. I look up at the sky. It’s grey but it's clear.


End file.
